


Марс

by bfcure



Category: The Martian Chronicles - Ray Bradbury
Genre: F/M, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марс жесток и коварен</p>
            </blockquote>





	Марс

— Ты опять стонал во сне, — говорит Кора.  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
— Наверное, я переутомился, — неубедительно объясняет он, уставившись в тарелку.  
Ему стыдно: Кора готовит ему отдельный завтрак, из остатков скудных запасов, привезенных с охваченной войной Земли. А также обед и ужин. Она и дети едят то, что они с таким трудом вырастили на скромном огородике за домом.  
Гарри старается не задумываться над тем, что он будет делать, когда холодильник опустеет. Марс за окном ухмыляется, дразнит бесконечным пейзажем в красных тонах — «никуда вы от меня не денетесь» — и Гарри приходит в голову мысль, что было бы лучше, если бы они все не улетали с родной планеты и умерли от радиации, чем постепенно лишились самих себя, потому что достроить ракету он уже не успеет. Наступает лето, а вместе с ним — влажная жара, сковывающая по рукам и ногам.  
Ночью видения с привкусом крови и словами незнакомого мертвого языка приходят вновь. Гарри подозревает, что этот язык не мёртв, а просто ждёт подходящего момента, чтобы окончательно захватить место в его разуме. Как паразит или раковая опухоль, растущая в геометрической прогрессии.  
Гарри беспомощно наблюдает за тем, как двое призраков ведут войну за место в теле человека, чей корабль упал на поверхность подбитой птицей. Гарри не может вмешаться и помочь, потому что спит. Но проснуться он тоже не может, пока не досмотрит хронику до конца. И, возможно, это хуже всего.  
Призраки смеются, пока землянин бормочет всё, что удалось припомнить из «Войны и мира», давится бесполезным кофе, раздирает ногтями лицо, оставляя красные воспаленные полосы, кричит на разные голоса. И умирает, когда из спасательного шаттла спускаются двое — ему на смену. Они держатся чуть дольше, за счёт упорства и разнообразных стимуляторов в аптечке, но потом их движения становятся хаотичными, неестественными, как у роботов или марионеток на веревочках, пытающихся сопротивляться воле неумолимого хозяина. Напрасно. Битва проиграна всеми — и людьми, и духами — в тот самый момент, когда в груди первого спасателя оказывается складной карманный нож.  
Красный песок жадно впитывает алые капли, и Гарри думает, что именно поэтому у него такой цвет: слишком много смертей, много крови, проливавшейся тысячелетиями.  
Второй спасатель прихрамывает: в ноге застряла пуля, но безумие в его взгляде горит ярче лихорадки, вызванной инфекцией — в необработанную рану попала грязь. Однако он не торопится достать из рюкзака антисептик, и вместо этого садится на корточки перед телом своего бывшего товарища, чтобы вырезать ему глаза, неподвижные, остекленевшие, устремленные вверх, к опустевшему шаттлу, обреченному стать вечным спутником Марса — возвращаться на борт будет некому.  
Нож дрожит в неловких пальцах, соскальзывает, рисуя на мертвом лице неведомые военные узоры. Линии тонкие, практические чёрные. А потом победитель решает, что глаз мало, ему нужно ещё и сердце. Лезвие задевает рёбра, тупится о неподатливые кости. Получается некрасиво, и второй спасатель разражается ругательствами, но сил закончить работу не хватает; он обессиленно ложится рядом с тем, кого убил, и теряет сознание. Последнее, что он слышит — вопль отчаяния призраков: теперь им долго придётся ждать свою очередную жертву.  
До этого было почти также: местные жители принимали в гостях капитанов и экипажи космических кораблей, как давно потерянных родственников: братьев, сестер, сыновей. Те с удовольствием пили искристое марсианское вино, лёгкое, сладкое, но без приторности, и пробовали незнакомые блюда, тающие во рту целой гаммой вкусов и ощущений, а в полночь понимали, что уже не выйдут из домов гостеприимных хозяев.  
Расстояние от кухни до двери казалось преодолимым — метра три, не больше, но железная кастрюля и чугунная сковородка опускались на затылок, смыкался на горле пояс от халата или вилка вонзалась с силой в хрупкую шею. Красные брызги, частицы мозга, осколки черепа расписывали пол, превращая его в своеобразное полотно — образец графики в стиле футуризм. Тела замирали в искусственных позах, дополняя картину.  
А утром горела во дворе специальная печь, радостно плавила кости и плоть, и хозяйка дома, напевая себе под нос весёлую песенку, мыла стены, полы и крыльцо, и лишь на оконной раме в неприметном уголке виднелись бурые пятна, накладывались одно на другое.  
Днём хозяин выносил остывший пепел в ведре, удобрял фруктовые рощи — и те росли и плодоносили всем на радость ещё лучше, чем прежде.  
Марс терпеть не мог чужаков и безжалостно избавлялся от них.  
Гарри не знает, почему сотни лет спустя его обитатели будто растворились в воздухе, покинув свои прохладные мраморные виллы и бассейны с чистейшей водой, позволяющей разглядеть каждую песчинку и камешек на дне.  
Эпидемия и войны — очевидная причина, но Гарри в них не верит. Он может поклясться, что марсиане ушли сами, добровольно, сбежали в ночи, не взяв с собой ничего, потому что они боялись собственной планеты, того, на что была она способна. И однажды страх пересилил любовь.  
Марс же не выучил свой урок, а просто изменил тактику. Гарри считает, что жажда получить новых жителей настолько высока, что планете всё равно, кто нашёл на ней убежище. И отвлекая его видениями из своей богатой истории, Марс незаметно меняет его, а также всех остальных.  
Ночами, пока все они беззаботно спят, их кости истончаются, вытягиваются в длину, а кожа облезает невидимыми хлопьями, чтобы наросла другая — смуглая, закаленная солнцем и ветром. Разбегаются от зрачков золотистые искры, заполняя радужку. Мозг увеличивается в размерах, медленно стираются одни воспоминания, и добавляется обманка — чужие личности, чужие стремления. Информационное поле Марса велико, и «банк данных» неисчерпаем.  
Гарри не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как убедить друзей, жену и детей в том, что творится что-то жуткое и неправильное. Да и стоит ли? Они ничего не замечают и счастливы. Приняли марсианские имена как свои и подумывают о переезде из посёлка в долину.  
Разве что Сэм немного встревожился, когда Гарри разбил зеркальце его младшей сестры — ужас при виде изменений во внешнем виде не удалось загнать вглубь сознания сразу.  
Кора расстроилась — она явно волновалась за него, а кроме того, земные запасы, наконец, истощились.  
— Милый, ты исхудал, — произносит она в качестве вступления, теребя край передника.  
— Ты ошибаешься, — скорее по привычке отрицает Гарри.  
— Овощное рагу очень вкусное.  
— Как скажешь, дорогая.  
Когда горячий ветер закручивает дорожную пыль в маленькие смерчи, Кора настаивает, чтобы они всё-таки собрали вещи: соседи уже в долине, а вилл там достаточно, чтобы у каждой семьи появилось хорошее, просторное жильё.  
Гарри кивает и идёт на задний двор — прощаться с так и не достроенной ракетой. Он гладит неровный железный остов, успевший проржаветь в нескольких местах, и позволяет себе зажмуриться, не давая пролиться слезам. А потом долго смотрит на свой дом — нескладный, покосившийся. В горле встает непрошеный ком.  
Гарри чувствует, то они сюда не вернутся.  
И если когда-нибудь за ними прилетит корабль с Земли с сообщением, что война закончилась, и капитан спросит, что случилось с беженцами, сам Гарри и его друзья лишь удивятся и ответят непонимающе:  
— Мы здесь давно, и никаких землян мы не видели.  
А Марс нарисует ухмылку на багряном песке.


End file.
